Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch ( , Misutā Gēmu ando Uocchi) is a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mr. Game & Watch was indirectly revealed from a leaked copy of the game. One of the leaked screenshots shows his Final Smash, in which Mr. Game & Watch transforms into an octopus. He was officially confirmed on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! website on March 10, 2008 one day after the game came out in the USA. He is currently ranked as 5th on Brawl's tier list, which is huge leap from Melee (where he is currently 20th). He currently is the returning character with the greatest improvement in tier placement. This is mainly due to how much he benefits from Brawl's new physics; he cannot be comboed so easily, he himself can combo with aerial strings, a 9 in Judge is almost always a One-hit KO and the fact that there is more hitlag on attacks makes his back aerial "Turtle" very good at trapping. His priority and Smash Attacks are also slightly improved. However, he is extremely easy to KO. In order to unlock Mr. Game & Watch, the player must complete one of the following: *Fight in 250 Brawls *Clear Target Smash with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level *Have Mr. Game & Watch join your party in The Subspace Emissary With the exception of the last method listed above, you’ll need to face Mr. Game & Watch in a brawl and beat him after satisfying the above conditions to unlock him. Attributes Mr. Game & Watch packs a punch. In general, his attacks possess high priority, low lag, and high knockback. Many of his attacks can hit multiple times, and his grabs allow for easy combos. Mr. Game & Watch also possesses one of the best aerial games in SSBB, with a Stall-Then-Fall down aerial that allows him to negate vertical knockback and can spike in the initial falling frames. It is also the only Stall-Then-Fall aerial that can be directed, but only slightly. Most of Mr. Game & Watch's tilts follow the pattern of his other attacks, being quick and powerful, with some also possessing disjointed hitboxes. Additionally, Mr. Game & Watch is able to break projectile camps easily using Oil Panic or simply ducking underneath most projectiles. Being both quick and a small target, Mr. Game & Watch can be difficult to hit. He can change the side of a match if he get a 9 in Judge. Some disadvantages, however, are that Mr. Game & Watch is the second lightest character in the game, that his roll and dash attacks are rather poor, that his Judgment special has the possibility of hurting himself, and that his range is generally limited in comparison to other characters. In addition, characters with projectiles that cannot be captured with Oil Panic can camp against him. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Standard attack - Greenhouse: Mr. Game & Watch presses an insecticide pump rapidly. 3% first hit, 2% for every following. Good spamming move and hard to get out of it. *Dash attack - Helmet: Mr. Game & Watch falls down "slides" while wearing a helmet. Can be held down for a strong attack. Takes a long time to finish. 11% damage. *Strong Side - Lion: Mr. Game & Watch thrusts a chair in front of him. 10% damage *Strong Down - Manhole: Mr. Game & Watch flips a manhole cover in front of him. 6% damage *Strong Up - Flagman: Mr. Game & Watch waves a flag above him. Good for comboing at low percentages. 8% damage Smash *Side Smash - Fire Attack: Mr. Game & Watch attacks with a lit match. An effective finisher that lasts longer than expected. 18% uncharged, 25% fully charged *Up Smash - Octopus: Mr. Game & Watch's head becomes a diving helmet and bashes the enemy with his head. Lots of start-up lag, but is a very powerful finisher. 18% uncharged 25% fully charged *Down Smash - Vermin: Mr. Game & Watch takes out two hammers and slams it on both sides. Does less damage if it hits the enemy by the handle, although when charged, it can inflict more damage to opponents (if the damage is 50%), causing them to be Star KO'd. If sourspotted, this move can be semi-spike. 14%/18% handles (sourspot), 16%/25% tip (sweetspot). Other *Floor attack - Vermin 2: Mr. Game & Watch gets out a hammer and slams it in front of him, then behind him. *Ledge attack - Alarm: Mr. Game & Watch climbs up the ledge, then hits the opponent with his alarm bell. *100% ledge attack - Alarm 2: Mr. Game & Watch climbs up the ledge, charges, then hits the opponent with his alarm bell; it takes a little longer to execute then Alarm. *Trip attack - Vermin 2: Mr. Game & Watch gets out a hammer and slams it in front of him, then behind him; just like his Floor Attack. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Tropical Fish: Two fish will come out of both sides of a bowl, hitting multiple times. The last hit does knockback. 17% *Up Aerial - Spitball Sparky: Mr. Game & Watch raises a pump above him, blowing puffs of air above him twice. It pushes characters above Mr. Game & Watch upwards if they are far enough from being damaged. This can actually push a player out of Ike's Great Aether. 7% for first hit, 9% for the second hit, 16% total. *Forward Aerial - Cement Factory: Mr. Game & Watch takes out a cement brick and attacks with it. It must be sweetspotted to maximize the damage and knockback. It can do damage regardless of exactly which side of his body the enemy is hit by. 17% damage *Back Aerial - Turtle Bridge: Mr. Game & Watch takes out a turtle and attacks behind him. Hits multiple times. Is said to have the highest priority. 15% *Down Aerial - Donkey Kong Jr.: A Stall-Then-Fall. Mr. Game & Watch takes out a key and slams it downward. This attack propels Mr. Game & Watch downwards and can be used as a Meteor Smash if it's used close enough. Can be moved left or right a bit. If used while halfway through a thin platform (after hitting down so he falls through it), he will move upwards and land on top of the platform, without the animation changing. 20% damage, 14% for first hit, 6% for the second. Can perform the Stall-Then-Fall Glitch. Can be cancelled in the middle with his Fire. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Alarm: Mr. Game & Watch hits the enemy with his alarm bell. 3% *Forward Throw - Ball: Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy as a ball and then the enemy is launched forward. 8% *Up Throw - Ball: Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy as a ball and then the enemy is launched upward. 8% *Back Throw - Ball: Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy as a ball and then the enemy is launched backward. 8% *Down Throw - Ball: Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy as a ball and then the enemy is thrown onto the ground. It is a good throw to combo into G & W's down-smash. 6% Special Moves Taunts Up: Rings his bell high. Down: Jumps once, opening his hands. Side: Rings his bell low.(same as Melee) Changes from Melee to Brawl * Down tilt has more horizontal range and sends enemies forward weakly. In Melee it was a powerful vertical launch. * Chef throws out other foods besides flapjacks. * Mr. Game & Watch uses a parachute after performing Fire, making him fall more slowly, and can attack after. * New neutral air: Tropical Fish. * Down air is now a Stall-Then-Fall * Much easier to sweetspot with Down Smash, while the sourspot is also improved. * Shield fully covers Mr. Game & Watch. * Up air and Parachute push characters above Mr. Game & Watch upwards if they are far enough from being damaged. * Slightly larger than he was in Melee. * His outline around him is brighter and thicker. * Judge "7" will generate food regardless of item configuration and only if it hits an opponent while on solid ground. * Overall faster and stronger than in Melee (considered by many players to be the most improved veteran character). * His edge recovery attack with his bell makes the same ringing sound as his taunt when he uses it. * A similar, higher pitched ringing sound will also play if Mr. G&W should get a "9" with his Judge attack. "9" also gives more damage. * In Melee he is always the last character you unlock, yet in Brawl he doesn't have to be your last unlocked character. * His down throw now does not cause the opponent to bounce up. The enemy now stays on the ground. * Two new costumes: Dark yellow and Cyan. * Higher priority. * Using Oil Panic in midair can now cancel all knockback dealt to Mr. Game and Watch (this is known as Bucket Braking) *He no longer open his mouth when he uses Chef,if he grabs an enemy,or if he pummels an enemy. Role in the Subspace Emissary Snake, Meta Knight and Lucario come on to the bridge of the Halberd to discover a gang of Mr. Game & Watches are piloting the ship. Snake quickly charges at them and defeats them, knocking them out the window down to the deck in front of Sheik, Fox, and Peach, who were having some tea. The clones then revert to Shadow Bugs and form into a giant metal monster called Duon. Snake and Lucario jump down to help, along with Falco who ejects from an Arwing. Once the monster is defeated, the shadow bugs float away, leaving behind Mr. Game & Watch's trophy. Fox prepares to shoot it with his blaster, but Peach revives him. Upon being revived, Mr. Game & Watch wonders where he is until Peach scolds him, causing him to look down in shame. Then Peach gives him her parasol to cheer him up. Upon encountering Tabuu, Mr. Game & Watch, along with the rest of the heroes, is turned into a trophy, but is later revived thanks to Luigi, Ness, King Dedede, and Kirby. After that, he accompanies the heroes throughout the rest of the story and helps them take down Tabuu. ]] Mr. Game & Watch is the only playable character to not have his name displayed when he is introduced. In addition, his Shadow Bug clones do not have the purplish flames or yellow eyes that the other clones do (the latter is most likely because Mr. Game & Watch does not have visible eyes himself). According to a trophy, Mr. Game & Watch embodies a limitless supply of Shadow Bugs, a substance which can replicate characters or even create new creatures. Tabuu discovered this and captured Mr. Game & Watch, using the Shadow Bugs to build the Subspace Army. It was confirmed on the "DOJO!!" that the reason Mr. Game & Watch was manipulated so easily by Tabuu is that he has no understanding of good or evil. Exclusive Stickers These stickers can only be used by Mr. Game & Watch or a select few including him: *Chef (Game & Watch): Indirect Attack +25 *Donbe: Slash Resistance +26 *Duck: Launch Resistance +20 *F-Type: Throwing Attack +22 *Flag Man: Indirect Attack +4 *Lion: Direct Attack +13 *Vermin: Weapon Attack +15 *Wild Gunman: Indirect Attack +5 *Yakuman Player: Electric Resistance +28 Palette Swaps Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch is the only character who is always 2D in appearance. He is also the only character in the entire roster to have never appeared in 3D in a 3D game, even in the ''Smash Bros. series (which utilizes 3D graphics) where he appears in 2D (the only possible exceptions are his dark version in the Subspace Emmisary and his metal form). *Although Mr. Game & Watch appears in 2D, the effect is achieved by flattening a 3D character model. The same algorithm is applied to any character in a 2D stage such as Flat Zone 2. His "3D" model can be seen if he grabs a Metal Box. *The manhole that Mr. Game & Watch's down tilt creates is actually 3D, although it looks 2D at first. *All of Mr. Game & Watch's moves come from a game in the Game & Watch series. *With Mr. Game & Watch's design originating from characters that first appeared in 1980, he can be considered the "oldest" character in Brawl's roster - also making him the first fought in All-Star Mode. *When grabbed, Mr. Game & Watch moves smoothly as opposed to his normal frame-by-frame motion. This is probably due to grabs being too fast and too short to use frame-by-frame motion. Can also be caused by the fact that it's another character moving Mr. Game & Watch, as opposed to Mr. Game & Watch moving by himself. Thus, Mr. G&W moves like his captor *Mr. Game and Watch is the one of the characters to use a weapon for all of his attacks. *Mr. Game & Watch is the only character in the game to not be formally introduced when he shows up in the Subspace Emissary. Either due to his role (being neither good nor evil), a mistake, or because multiple Mr. Game & Watches were introduced at the same time. *When Mr.Game & Watch is grabbed, the person grabs his nose not his body. Also, when Bowser does his d-throw on him, G&W does not wiggle frame by frame. *Mr. Game & Watch is the only character who doesn't move when charging his smash attacks. External links *Mr. Game & Watch's Smash Bros Dojo!! *Combo/gameplay video *Gameplay video *Another gameplay video *Screenshots *Mr. Game & Watch Character Guide on SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Game & Watch universe